YouTube-A-Rama
YouTube-A-Rama is an American adult animated sketch comedy television series, being created by Rhett and Link. It is produced by Mythical Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street and it will premiere on on TBD 2020. Synopsis In this skit comedy show, numerous sketches happen as they spoof several media, including TV shows, cartoons, comics and video games. Recurring sketches *'Kool Rat' - the sketch follows Kool Rat (a parody of Cool Cat, voiced by Markiplier) and Daddy Savage (parody of Derek Savage/Daddy Derek, voiced by TBD) trying to teach kids on how to avoid bullies, but fails miserably. *'Storytime with EpicLloyd and Nice Peter' - Lloyd and Peter give their own spin on TBD. *'Where's Brock Baker?' - in a parody of Where's Waldo, Brock Baker (voiced by himself) hides in some super-hidden place. *'Yo Mama' - TBD *'YouTube News with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye' - Mark and Seán present a fake newscast with fake news about the YouTube universe, pop culture and real-life events. * Voice cast *Rhett McLaughin - himself, Logan Paul, James Bond, Mr. Bean, Gonzo, Cookie Monster, Professor Utonium, Knuckles the Echidna, TBD *Link Neal - himself, Guy Fieri, Michael Bay, Jake Paul, Freddy Krueger, Dr. Alan Grant, Sonic the Hedgehog, TBD *Lloyd Ahlquist - himself, Gordon Ramsay, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Bert, Grover, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Donatello, Mario, TBD *Peter Shukoff - himself, John Malkovich, Joe Rogan, Mark Zuckerberg, Kermit the Frog, Big Bird, Ernie, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Raphael, Luigi, TBD *Mark Fischbach - himself, Jack Skellington, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, TBD *Seán McLoughlin - himself, Jason Voorhees, John Hammond, Master Splinter, Tommy the Opossum, TBD *Brock Baker - himself, Elon Musk, Goofy Goof, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene H. Krabs, Sheldon Plankton, Johnny Bravo, Beavis, Butt-Head, Brody Foxx, TBD *Felix Kjellberg - himself *Zach Sherwin - Benedict Cumberbatch, Chris Harrison, Walt Disney, Dr. No, Dr. Emmet Brown, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Elmo, the Joker, Spike the Dragon, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog, TBD *Matthew Patrick - Bear Grylls, Fred Jones, Archie Andrews, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Leonardo, TBD * - Steve Harvey *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Jaiden Dittfach - Kim Kardashian, Astrid Hofferson, TBD *Malinda Kathleen Reese - Lady Gaga, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Sandy Cheeks, Teary Eyed Bryte, Pinkie Pie, April O'Neil, TBD * - Mindy Kaling, The Bride, TBD *Brian Hull - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, SpongeBob SquarePants, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Garfield, Odie, Toothless, TBD *Anna Brisbin - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Daphne Blake, Gwen Stacy, Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Blythe Baxter, Miles "Tails" Prower, Princess Sally Acorn, Cream the Rabbit, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Evelynn Rodriguez, TBD *Rebecca Parham - Velma Dinkley, Ms. Frizzle, Alexis Doll, TBD *Madison Brunoehler - Rarity, Fluttershy, Amy Rose, TBD *Mikey Bolts - Michelangelo, Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Spyro the Dragon, TBD *Brendan Blaber - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * - Kitrina, Veronica Lodge, TBD * - Steve Urkel, Samuel L. Jackson, TBD *TBD - Betty Cooper *TBD - Cheryl Blossom *TBD - Star Butterfly *TBD - Marco Diaz *TBD - Princess Peach *TBD - Tom Cruise, Ethan Hunt *TBD - Michael Scott *TBD - Dwight Schrute *TBD - Phil Dunphy *TBD - Jay Pritchett * Episodes See List of YouTube-A-Rama episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Williams Street Category:Hulu Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas